Proposed work includes: 1) Comparison of multiple isolates of JC virus. 2) Development of diagnostic techniques for detecting JC virus infection. 3) Study of the oncogenicity of JC virus. 4) Search for JC virus DNA in human tumors. 5) Study of human JC virus infections.